Individuals, small businesses and major corporations the (“Shipper(s)”) ship billions of parcels every year (small office/home office shippers are referred to as “SOHO” Shippers). Each parcel, also sometimes referred to herein as a package, is shipped by a Shipper using at least one parcel carrier (the “carrier(s)”, or “Carrier(s)”).
Each parcel is characterized by a set of “Parcel Specifications.” Parcel specifications include but are not limited to such factors as: parcel dimensions, parcel weight, parcel value, parcel value and the like.
Each Shipper is faced with certain shipping requirements and limitations (“Shipping Requirements”), such as the location from which the parcel is to be shipped, time frame within which the particular parcel must arrive at its destination, the ability of the shipper to drop off the parcel, budgetary constraints with regard to the cost of shipping, insurance against loss, delivery notification, loss protection, and the like.
Each Carrier has its own unique rating schedule, and delivery and pickup rules and schedules for each of a multitude of different services. In some cases, a particular Carrier's rules may be available in a standalone Carrier-provided paper-based or computer system. Many Shippers attempt to work with each of the standalone, individual paper-based and computer Carrier-provided systems (“standalone Carrier system environment”) in order to ship a parcel.
A Shipper that uses standalone Carrier systems must sort through the various services offered by each carrier and apply each Carrier's rules to determine whether one or more carriers offer a service with which to deliver a particular parcel according to the Shipper's requirements. If the Shipper determines that more than one carrier offers a service with which to deliver a particular parcel according to the Shipper's requirements, then the particular Shipper might additionally be concerned with selecting a carrier and service that provide shipping services at the optimal price.
Some shipping systems have in the past supported specialized thermal shipping label printers with which bar-coded shipping labels could be printed. Such thermal shipping label printers are single purpose printers, and require special shipping labels and in some cases, special ink. Many computer users use laser printers. Computer users who are not frequent shippers are not necessarily willing to purchase a space-taking single-purpose thermal shipping label printer with which to print shipping labels. However, laser printers vary in terms of graphic resolution—in part due to various user-selected settings. Therefore, in the past, trying to print a shipping label on a laser printer yielded unpredictable results such as sometimes printing dimensionally inaccurate bar-coded shipping labels. Accordingly, some way is needed so that Shippers with laser printers can print dimensionally accurate bar-coded shipping labels using a laser printer.